Out for a Spin
by Blacknovelist
Summary: Kayama Nemuri decides she's had enough of the gloomy air that fills the 1-A common room. (Set in the ageswap AU)


**A/N: Tumblr prompt number 3, also set in the ageswap universe! Backuppixiedust on tumblr requested "Amuse Me" and gave me free reign to use whatever fandoms and characters I wanted and since I was talking about this exact idea earlier with Guardianlioness, well...**

 **Set in ageswap and spoiler-free, although technically the story itself is set pretty late chronologically.**

* * *

Kayama groaned, slumping deeper into the lone armchair she had managed to commandeer. On her right sat their teacher, who was frowning over his paperwork, and on her left, Toshinori, Shouta and Enji were draped over one of the couches, all looking a mix of contemplative and depressed. Behind them she could see her other classmates in the kitchen and the tables looking just as morose, and she let out another heavy sigh.

Though class 1A had been all but over the moon following their teacher's release from the hospital it seemed as though a weight had still managed to settle on their shoulders, bringing them back down to earth in the wake of their happiness. Every glance at the gleaming wheeled device sitting next to him was another reminder of what had happened nearly two months ago and made the air in the dorms heavier than before, and it was starting to become unbearable.

The most frustrating part, though, was how she couldn't even point it out. In the end the worst of Izuku's condition and the wheelchair itself were only temporary - the damages would heal, and chances were all these feelings would probably go away on their own. Not to mention, she thought, noting the look on Tensei's face when he looked over, she probably wasn't the only one who noticed it.

Speaking up now about the lingering feelings would only make her friends feel worse in that ridiculously roundabout way of theirs, but Kayama couldn't stand the air of the common room for much longer. There had to be some way to distract everyone from it… _but how?_

Her eyes made contact with their teacher's wheelchair once more, and it clicked.

"How many laps," she started, nearly startling Toshinori off the couch and attracting the attention of everyone else, "do you think we could get out of sensei's wheelchair in ten minutes if we brought it out to the courtyard?" She pretended not to notice the small upward curve of their teacher's lips as he caught onto the reasons for her (only slightly) innocent question almost immediately. Really, Deku-sensei was far too observant for his own good.

Nedzu gave her an all-too familiar look, sliding off his seat and hopping over as the rest of them looked on, curious. "Depends on the wheelchair, who we have pushing it, and who we have riding it," he replied. At Nedzu's inquisitive glance Izuku gave him a nod, looking far too amused as his student gave the chair a few test pushes.

"In that case, how many people can we fit on it without breaking it or voiding warranty?"

"If Toshinori takes the seat and holds on to a couple of people and a couple of us are willing to prop their feet in the wireframe underneath… probably six, not counting whoever gets behind the handles. Maybe eight, if we try hard enough, but I wouldn't count on it."

Kayama grinned and, caught up in the excitement that often followed all imminent terrible decisions, the rest of class 1-A grinned back. "Well, you all heard him! Hey Tensei, how do you feel about being driver?"

* * *

"I understand if you lose balance and need something to grab, but just make sure you don't hold onto my arms, I need them to steer and you might get hurt by my engines."

"Gotcha!"

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

"Don't worry, Kamihara, it's gonna be fun!"

"You're still the only person that's called this "fun", Kayama."

"But you're still here too, Shouta."

"Hizashi, shut up."

Izuku leaned back in the lawn chair his students had insisted on bringing out for him when they'd moved outside, the few students not crammed onto and gathered around the wheelchair sitting on the grass next to him, phones and timers in hand. Tensei was standing behind the chair, upper arms clad in his hero armor and engines primed for action. Toshinori, true to Nedzu's proposed form, was sitting in the main chair, arms wrapped around Kayama and Aizawa's waists. Yamada clung to one arm rest and had his feet against the bars supporting the chair, Kamihara braced against the other side. Somehow, Enji had jammed himself onto the foot rests and wedged beneath Toshinori's legs, hanging onto them like roller coaster bars and crouching in a way that left his classmates wondering if he wasn't uncomfortable down there.

"We have everything set up over here," Powerloader called out. "You're set to go whenever you're ready."

"You heard him, guys," Tensei said. "I'll have to use Recipro Burst to get us some momentum so there'll be a bit of a kick when we get going. Is everybody set?" He was met with a chorus of agreement and the exhaust pipes in his arms extended out, hands gripping the bars tighter in preparation. "Alright, then…."

"Oh, Midoriya, is that you?" Iida called out, jogging towards the seated teacher. "And my brother, too- h-hey, wait a second Tensei, what do you think you're doing over there?!"

"GET US MOVING, TENSEI!" Enji roared and the teen's arms rumbled to life in response, his feet coming up from the ground and slamming against the lower frame of the wheelchair as his engines rocketed them forward in a burst of smoke and a series of startled shrieks. Iida skid to a stop next to Izuku, who was all but rolling in laughter in his seat as the wheelchair shot off and curved sharply, the students riding it frantically clamoring and trying to keep it from tipping over without losing speed. At least ten cameras were pointed at the tiny black not-vehicle, the fourteen other observers whooping as their driver swerved and set them back on course.

"Tensei, this is incredibly dangerous!" Iida shouted, arms waving even as his younger brother and his friends streaked past. "Do you realize how hurt all of you could get? What in the world possessed you to pull off such a stunt?"

"WE FIGURED WHY NOT!" Tensei responded, voice raised loud enough to be heard over the noise of his quirk and eyes locked on the path ahead of them.

"It's a test of how much mileage we can get out of Deku-sensei's wheelchair," Nedzu said, eyeing the timer held in one paw. "So far we've got-" The chair whizzed past, wind blowing through the grass and into their faces- "about three laps in three and a half minutes as of right now. Not bad for a government-issued standard hospital wheelchair if you ask me."

"YOU'VE GOT A LITTLE UNDER SEVEN MINUTES LEFT!" Kan shouted, and there was a discordant series "OKAY!"s in response.

"Regardless!" Iida twitched, as though he longed to rush after them and stop their antics but knowing such a thing would probably end badly. "This is most certainly not what they're designed for - who knows what could go wrong?"

"I think it's okay to let them have a little fun, Tenya," Izuku said, unable to completely wipe the huge grin off his face or stop the laughter from bubbling up as he caught a glimpse of his student's faces when they rolled by once more. "Those wheelchairs that get issued nowadays are designed to hold up a lot more than what the kids can put it through - if they need to, Aizawa-kun can always disable Tensei's quirk and roll them to a stop anyway."

There was a pause, the silence only interrupted by the excited yelling of the black chair's six passengers. "I-it's still too dangerous, in my opinion," Iida said, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard over the ever-increasing shouts and cheers. "How long is this going to go on for?"

"It was supposed to be ten minutes, but as of now we've hit about… five minutes left."

Iida blanched.

The mix of horror on Iida's face and the expressions of mildly panicked joy on his son's face as the wheelchair completed another lap was too much for Izuku to handle and he dissolved into hysterics once more, ignoring the dull throb in his legs as tears of laughter beaded in the corners of his eyes.

Despite the splits she could feel forming on the corners of her mouth Kayama's grin managed to grow even wider than it already was, all feelings of the solemn haze that had draped over them earlier less than a memory and an echo now. Even Aizawa seemed to be enjoying the joyride, goggles pulled over his eyes and face tucked into his scarf, and she was pretty sure she'd never seen Toshinori, Tensei or Enji grin as much as they were now.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
